A Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus is configured to magnetically excite a nuclear spin in an examined subject (hereinafter, “patient”) placed in a magnetostatic field by using a Radio Frequency (RF) pulse having a Larmor frequency and to reconstruct an image from Magnetic Resonance (MR) signals generated due to the excitation.